


A House In Two Times

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Claudia Stilinski's Death, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Minor Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pen Pals, Temporary Character Death, The Lake House AU, Time Travel, Young Derek, i dont know what im doing here, if you never watched the movie maybe you dont understand the fic?, kind of future fic, past kid stiles, with past fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Welcome to your new home. As the previous tenant, let me say I hope you'll like living here as much as I did, and I also hope that you can make great memories like all the memories I have from my time here.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles had to move out from the house in the woods. He want his mail delivered to the new house. Simple. But things never are what you want. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House In Two Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mely87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mely87/gifts).



> First of all, this is a gift for my friend [Mely](http://mely87.tumblr.com/) (follow here, she's nice!) Surprise? I hope you like it, about time to finish! :)
> 
> This is kinda The Lake House AU with a lot of changes. I screw up the age difference, the timeline of Teen Wolf, the years and everything I could change from the canon. Just for the story. But I left some things, storylines and characters. It's short, I know, but I wrote this in like 4 days. There is a few references to shows I like, if you get it, congrats, we have things in common.
> 
> John is the Sheriff name. End of discussions. 
> 
> English is not my primary language, and I don’t have a beta so if someone wants to point typos, grammatical, tenses, and conjugations fails, do it. Continuity errors are all by my own stupidity to write. Also, first published fanfic. Yell at me for fail this fandom. Come and talk to me [on tumblr](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/)

**Beacon Hills – 2015**

 

Stiles and his dad were packing all their stuff, part in the patrol, part in the jeep. The last few days were crazy but they had to move out. John, Stiles father and the Beacon Hills Sheriff, bought a smaller house in town, closer to the department. The old house was perfect and nice but full of memories. For years, they tried to move out but no house felt the right one. Until an arsonist set on fire the house and they were forced to move.

  
John and his wife, Claudia, lived in her parents’ house even after they married. Time later, when she got pregnant, they decided to move. John was a deputy, so money was an issue. They lived in a rent house, over Ms Riley bakery, since Stiles born. One day, something happened and they got the very big house in the woods for a very cheap price. They wanted to give Stiles a lot of sisters and brothers. The Stilinski family lived happily for a short time until Claudia died. That was almost ten years ago. They never have the bravery to let go the house. But this year was the year.

  
A week later and Stiles isn’t used to the new house. This was way smaller than the other. Scott, his best friend for ever, will lose the bedroom he had over there. Now he probably will spend the night in Stiles floor.

However, his room was nice. He finished with part of his clothes and the desk. More and more boxes appear from nowhere every time. How they manage to put all those things before? Yeah, well, the house was bigger. Maybe all the unused stuffs were ditched in a room. The kitchen was a chaos. The living room not much. The garden was the worst, with their dog, a mix between dog and wolf, running like there is not tomorrow. Stiles name him Sourwolf long time ago.

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2006**

 

Derek had a very awful day. School was a nightmare like ever, Laura is about to left for college, Cora is the most annoying kid, and his girlfriend (or at least he think Kate is his girlfriend) seems to ignoring him at all.

  
His mother always had a management system for the house. They were three kids and four adults without counting when others uncles and cousins stayed on holidays. So, everyday, one of them was the responsible for dishes, trash and mail. That day was Laura turn. She liked the system, mostly because she’s about to lost this for a couple of years going to college. She probable will miss it.

  
He hid from the family at the attic. Was calm there. They had old boxes with stuff from where they were kids, old photos, and all that jazz. But this time, a new shinier box was waiting for him. Derek opened the box, mostly because curiosity. The box had stuff and a note glued to the side.

_Dear new tenant,_

  
_Welcome to your new home. As the previous tenant, let me say I hope you'll like living here as much as I did, and I also hope that you can make great memories like all the memories I have from my time here._

_I filed the change of address with the post office but you know what a crapshoot that can be in this town so if anything slips through would you do me a favor and forward my mail? I'd appreciate it. Or just come to my house and give me the mail in person, whatever you feel. Thanks in advance! You will be like my hero cause I don’t want to go all the time to the house for the mail._

_P.S Sorry about the paw prints by the front door. They were there when I moved in. Same with the box in the attic._

 

Derek blinked for a minute staring to the paper in his hand. “This has to be a joke. Laura, for sure” The house has been Hale property since forever. What previous tenant? He didn’t have to be nowhere or nothing to do, so he went back to his room and grabbed a pen. He didn’t know why he went along with the joke, but he answered it anyway.

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2015**

  
Stiles went for a ride to his old house.. The silence was notorious since miles away. Emptiness. Of course. He checked the mailbox, just in case. The taxes went right to the new house, mostly because was a direct order from the Sheriff. Anyway, he found a note. Maybe some familiar wrote them? Nop, it’s a note, not a letter. The fire department maybe?  
He opened the rustic envelopment and started to read. It was a nice handwriting, a little weird at the ends but perfectly readable. He touched the name at the end and went back to the beginning.

  
_Dear Stiles:  
I got your note, and I'm afraid there must be some kind of misunderstanding, or this is a joke from my sisters. As far as I know, the house has been ours for a long time. Maybe your note was intended for the Sandburg house, near the preserve and away from the town itself. I'm curious about the paw prints. _

 

What? What the hell? Really. What. The. Hell.

  
It must have to be a joke for him. Maybe Scott. Probably Scott. Definitely Scott. “I’m gonna kill you”, Stiles said to himself.

_________

 

That night, when his father was back, they had a simple salad for dinner with Scott and Melissa. She offered to bring some meals at least for the first weeks but John refused. Instead, he wanted them at dinner. John and Melissa went to watch TV and drink a coffee when Scott followed Stiles to his room.

  
“This is great! I have my own drawer, right??” said Scott from Stiles bed.

  
“I don’t know bro, I didn’t’ put all my clothes yet. What if I don’t have space from my own stuff?” replied pushing Scott to the side.

  
“You put your shirts on the floor and I have the top drawer?”

  
“Ha. Ha. Funny, like the note joke“, Stiles said remembering the note.

  
“What note joke?” confusion in Scott’s look.

  
“This note joke?” replied Stiles like the most obviously thing in the world. He handed Scott the piece of paper and waited for any kind of reaction. Scott remained calm while he was reading.

  
“I don’t know what it is. I don’t know any Derek. I think is a misunderstood, you left the first note in the right house, right buddy?”

  
“Of course! I left in _my_ attic, how do you think I could possibly left in other person attic?” Sometimes Stiles wondered why he was friends with Scott. The puppy eyes he gave him were enough answer.

“Will do you answer it?”

  
“Why I’d do that?”

  
“Because is the polite to do”

  
Yeah, Stiles wondered why they were friends. But he thought it was a good idea anyway. Next day in the morning he’d left a letter in the mailbox.

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2006**

 

Wednesday was Derek turn to collaborate with the house. Yeah, his day was worse with every minute. The dishes and the trash were disgusting every time. Mail was different. They have at least one package from their uncles in Canada, and a few letters from their cousins as well. There it was a box from Mark and a letter from Tommy.  
Wait, no.

  
“This can’t be” Derek almost growled. This time he had a letter his name on it but no last name. From that Stiles person. Derek left the important letters in the kitchen table and ran to his room. Safe from his sisters’ eyes, he opened and read.

  
_Dear Derek;  
I'm very familiar with the Sandburg house, and I can guarantee I never lived there (I think I’d know where I live, don’t you?) I used to live at the woods house. Then I moved with my dad to this house in town. I'd appreciate it if you would forward my mail if you get any, I have distant relatives. And, BTW, it's 2015, has been all year, ask anyone. You need to check your calendar buddy. _

 

“What does he mean, 2015? This…person is insane” But for some reason Derek was so much attracted to that crazy Stiles. Whatever a Stiles was.

 _______

 

Derek was lost in his thoughts when Laura found him at his favorite spot in the woods.

  
“Everything is ok?” she asked.

  
“Yeah, just have a lot of things to think about”

  
“Like that girl you’ve been seen or those notes that time to time you got?” Laura was smirking like he knew everything. She always could read him just looking at him. Derek hated and loved it.

  
“How did you know?” he tried to show some indignation in his voice but he fails awfully.

  
“I pay attention to you. To all of you. Maybe because I left in a few months from now”.

  
A comfortable silence fell between them. Laura was the first to break it.

  
“I had this vision of me, with a master and working in New York. Owning my own company and planning constructions. With you by my side, what do you think?”

  
“I’d really love to”

  
“Now tell me about those notes I saw you writing”

  
Derek groaned. Laura smiled wider.

__________

“What are we doing here, again? It’s freezing”

  
“I have to deliver a letter. It should be here” Derek was confused. The whole field was under construction.

  
“In the middle of nowhere? Come on Der, let’s go”

  
“Just a minute Laura, just a minute”

  
Derek watched the big signboard. It will be a nice place, with a few prefabricated houses, but not until at least one year more.

 ________

The next day was Laura turn to do the dishes and trash but she accused him to tell their parents where they’ve been the night before. The truth was, that day she must have to paint the fence.

  
Derek chose the best paint brush and start whit the fence and the mailbox. He was so focused in the notes from Stiles that he didn’t realize he was leaking paint everywhere. Great. Perfect. More work for him. Somebody kill him, please.

  
He went back to the house for like a minute, but when he was out there again, a big dog looking like a wolf was pondering between him and the paint. In a fast movement, the dog walked over the paint drops and ran inside the house. Derek barely had time to reaction. His mother was screaming that a wolf was in the house. And that was when he noticed. The dog pawns in the entrance floor. He smiled

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2015**

 

Just for curiosity, Stiles went to the woods house again. He expected nothing. He was wrong again. “I don’t wanna play this game!“, he shouted to the nothing. In any case, he opened the note.

  
_Dear Stiles,  
I went to your address and it's not there. It's just a construction site. From the pictures it looks nice, but not for another 18 months. What am I missing here? Maybe you got the address wrong, because I noticed you got the date wrong too. It’s been 2006 all the year. _

Stiles thought to do, until a brilliant idea occurred. He went to his house, picked up something from an old box and went back to the woods house. If it is Scott he’ll have that back. He wrote a quick note.  
_Okay, my mystery correspondent, I get it. Just in case you really are where and when you think you are, that is not when I am, you'll need this. It was from my mom. There was a freak weird snow that spring and everyone got sick. So plenty of rest, lots of fluids. Doctor Stiles' orders._

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2006**

  
Derek read again and contemplated the scarf in his hand. That was awesome but creepy too. And, snow? Can this Stiles come up with something better? He left everything in his room and forgot about it for the rest of the day.

  
That evening, a slow snow fall over Beacon Hills. Derek couldn’t believe it. At this time of year...at this time of day.....in this part of the country....localized entirely in their town?  
Definitely that wasn’t happening, right? But everything was confirmed next day. His family went to town and he decided stay at home. He wrote something.

  
_Can this be happening?_

  
He was about go inside the house when Wolf, his new dog, started barking. Derek waited a minute until realized that a new note was in the mailbox. With nobody around. Derek opened the mailbox and there’s the piece of paper. An envelope with two words.

  
_Why not?_

 ________

From that moment, they exchanged notes and letters every week. Stiles learnt that for Derek, the best day was the Wednesday, because his family wouldn’t see weird if he want to spend the day looking the mailbox. For Stiles, anyway, the best time was the weekends. With their arrangement, sometimes they had a few days before find out an answer. It works anyway.

  
_I’m almost sixteen years old, I go to BHHS. I’m play basketball. I live with my family. I have a girlfriend, I think. Her name is Kate. We don’t talk since all this note thing begins._

 

_I’m almost eighteen years old, I go to BHHS too, but I’m play lacrosse. I think I remember, when I was a little kid, the elders played basketball. Sorry for your gf. You stopped talking to her because of me? I’m so sorry._

 

_It’s not you, I don’t know. I feel like she is too much older than me. She’s twenty something. My parents will kill me if they found out. You never talk about your family._

 

 

_I live with my dad. My mom died when I had nine. She lived in that house (your house?) until she died. Last year, February 14, an arsonist burned part of the house and we moved out. Al least the bastard died there too._

 

_I’m sorry for everything. Change of subject. No more family stuff. When is your birthday?_

 

_What do you like to do when you aren’t at school?_

 

_What is your favorite movie?_

 

_Where is your favorite place in town?_

 

**Beacon Hills – 2015**

  
The notes change into letters. Two months later, the day of Stiles birthday, the letter had a map and a small notebook. It was weird and at the same time, he kicked himself for not thinking before something like that. Derek and Stiles had a date. Well, not a date date. Stiles walked through the town watching the map and reading the notebook. Derek described what was in that point in his time. He knew some things will change in the future. He told him about his favorites things, what he order at the coffe shop, where he hid when didnt wanted to go to elementary school. In one of those points, an abandoned land, Stiles saw a wall about to collapse. Whit black weathered paint, he could notice a "S. Thanks for the lovely day together. D."

  
When Stiles went back to his house, he couldn’t contain his smile. John was looking at him. Stiles flushed a little.

  
“Hey, dad!”

  
“Stiles, where do you went?”

  
“Hanging out. With a friend”.

  
The Sheriff knew very well when someone was lying to him. He raised an eyebrow. “I guess it wasn’t Scott, uhu?” Stiles flushed furiously and John couldn’t stop a burst of laughter.

 

  
**Beacon Hills – 2007**

  
Time passed between long letters and brief notes. The prefabricated house where Stiles one day will live was finally ready. Time passed between long letters and brief notes. The prefabricated house where Stiles one day will live was finally ready. The idea appeared in Derek's mind when he was reading again one of Stiles letters (he never would admit it, but he likes reread old notes), and one question ended with a desire.

 

_I want to be a lot of things. I really want a tree in front of my house too but, you know, we can’t have everything we want._

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2016**

 

Scott was staying at Stiles’ when he asked.

  
“Why I can’t remember the tree?”

  
“What tree?” said Stiles distracted

  
“The tree in front your house?"

  
Stiles rushed to the door. He knew they don’t have a tree. But for some reasons his memories were all over the place. Like he knew since forever about that stupid tree but at the same time it was new. And he thought of one of the notes he wrote.

 

  
_Dude! You put a tree in my house?_

_  
Yes_

That simple answer made something in Stiles heart.

 

_You don’t have to_

_  
I know. I wanted to_

______

  
Months had passed without any big incident. Stiles looked the calendar and saw the date. It was that week. No wonder his dad was acting weird and sad all morning. He hug Sourwolf tighter as he wrote another note.

 

_Can I ask for a favor? Or it’s too soon?_

 

_It’s almost a year, Stiles. Whatever you want_

 

_My mom… in your time, she was sick. One day she went to the hospital and she was reading a book. Was her favorite. I was upset, I took the book and left in a trashcan in the fourth floor, I think. Can you go tomorrow and get it back for me?_

 

_Of course._

 

Derek didn’t tell anyone where he’d go. He took his backpack and went straight to the fourth floor. He didn’t know what was looking for. Sitting at the waiting room, he…waited. An hour and half later he heard a discussion around the corner. Derek left his backpack there and walked to the sound. He saw a deputy trying to put a kid with a buzz cut in the elevator. He knew that was Stiles and his father. Derek waited until the elevator door closed and went to the trashcan. There’s the book.

 

_I have your book, but I want to give it a try and read it before. It’s ok with you? Btw, I saw you with your dad_

 

_You can have it as long as you want. And my hair wasn’t in the best time_

 

_Looks good on your nine years old version. One day I'll get it to you. Trust me. I know how important it is to you._

 

Two days later Stiles’ mom died. Derek watched from the distance an intimate ceremony at the local cemetery. That was the moment his dog ran away from him and jump in front of the little Stiles. The kid stared at the animal and then hugged him, looking at his father with pleading eyes. Mr. Stilinski sighed. Now he got it, how his and Stiles dog was the same. Still, nothing explained how long that animal lived. Whatever.

____

 

Stiles wasn’t hungry. Something bothered him but he wasn’t sure what. That feeling was awful. He was in his own mind when his father brought him back to the reality.

  
“Are you okay? I don’t see you hanging out much with Scott and you are quiet most of the time. It’s creeping me out. “

  
“Scott has a girlfriend. Kira. They are attached at the hip. I'm the third wheel”

  
“That’s all?”

  
“Yeah, yeah” But for John’s face, he didn’t buy it and Stiles kew if he didnt say anything elese, his dad wouldn't drop the issue. “Alright. I have this…friend. And I don’t know, I want to know him better but…it’s complicated. And I feel I am missing something important”

John didn't flinch with the mention of a guy. God bless his dad. “Do I know this “friend”?”

  
“Dad, please, don’t do air quotes. And no, you don’t know him. I think.“ The Sheriff made a face. “I told you, it’s complicated”

  
“Well, good luck uncomplicating things with that friend you sometimes “hanging out”, cause I miss my son” John smiled when Stiles complained about the air quotes again.

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2007**

  
It was a cold evening. John had a day off. Stiles was playing with his dad and some toys Ms Riley left them from her grandsons when they got a call. A big car accident happened or something like that. Stiles didn’t understand well.

  
He didn’t remember a lot, he was preoccupied about his dad because since his mom died, he wasn’t himself. They arrived to the station and the Sheriff let Stiles wander around his office while John was working in that accident by  interviewing a witness.

  
Stiles was trying to make a nice card for his dad to cheer him up, when he saw a girl trembling with a blanket over his shoulders sitting in the reception. He took two cans of soda from his dad bag and went where the girl was.

  
“You want soda? This is my favorite. Dad had a couple for me when I’m here to visit him. He’s a deputy. My name is Stiles and I have ten years old. In April I’ll have eleven. Are you shy? You look older than me. Older kids aren’t shy. They usually punch me at school”

  
That was a lot of words for a kid. She looked in his direction. “I…thanks” After a while, the little kid was there, sitting on a chair next to her. “Why are you here?” Laura asked a little harder than she wanted.

  
“You look sad. Like my dad when he think of my mom. She’s dead. I noticed things, I’m old enough! But when I keep him company, he is better. I’ll keep you company”

  
“My mom died too. And my dad and my little sister”

  
“What happen to them? My dad can help you”

  
Laura smiled a little, trying not to scare the kid. “My brother’s girlfriend cut the brakes of our car.“ There were a silence. Abruptly something clicked on Laura’s brain. “Wait…you said Stiles? I…I’m Laura. I’m…” But she never completed that sentence. John picked up Stiles. They never spoke again.

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2016**

  
Stiles remembered that night like a memory he never had before. Everything was clear now. That girl was Laura. Derek’s sister. He looked for his father but he was already sleeping in his room. “Perfect”

  
Using his dad’s laptop, he logged and search for the Hale’s file in the police database. He found it five minutes later. Stiles copied names and search on Google the rest. A woman named Kate Argent was kind of dating-kind of using Derek for the family money. But apparently her plans went wrong, the Argent woman cut the brakes and the family car crashed. All the Hales died that night except Laura and Derek. They weren’t in the car.

  
Dammit. He had to do something. Or not. Movies are confusing about time travel and those kind of things. This wasn’t exactly time travel but…

 

**Beacon Hills – 2007**

 

_I know ethically I don’t have to tell you a lot from the future but this is important. You never talk about your girlfriend but you need to end that relationship. Please. Trust me._

  
Derek read over and over again. Kate always was cold with him and he never loved her. She was someone to help him keep stop thinking stupid things about, well, Stiles. If Stiles was warning him, it had to be for a really good reason.

 

He called Kate two hours after read the note. She seemed pleased till he told her the real reason of the call.

  
“ _You_ want to break with _me_ ”

  
“Yes”

 

Things escalated from there. Mostly Kate screaming at the phone and Derek hearing her screams. When she started to threaten him, he hung up the phone. An hour later Laura opened his bedroom’s door in anger.

“A crazy older girl, emphasis in older, is screaming and crying in the front saying she will kill you. Dad called the cops. She is ruining the party”

  
Derek poked his head under the pillow. “She was my girlfriend. I break up with her today.”

  
“You. And that girl. She seems even older than me!! What were you thinking? if she was sleeping with you it is a crime, Derek!"

  
“I know!”

  
“Okay. But now I want to know, so…what happen?” Laura said as he moved his eyebrows suggestively

  
“Shut up.” Derek threw at her the pillow. She stared at him. “I broke with her for someone else?”

  
“You mean that Stiles boy? But you never meet in person.“

  
“I know!”

  
“Stop saying I know. People will think you are a normal teenager. But seriously. Do something about it. You are moping around. Even Cora can tell. And I need to be back in New York in two weeks”

  
She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him. “Happy birthday little brother. Now get up and go downstairs. Is your last birthday party at home”

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2016**

 

Stiles was in his bed petting Sourwolf and listening music. Suddenly something like a memory began pushing through his mind.

“I should have used by now. This feeling is the worst!”

 

**Beacon Hills – 2007**

 

He has nine years, his mom passed away a few weeks ago and his dad had to carry him to work. He was sitting in the patrol backseat when a call for intruders at the wood house. Stiles remembered some kind of party. He waited until his dad go over the house and run to see the lights closer. Stiles can’t tell how he ended in a kitchen whit people walking around him without notice him. He was looking for the exit when he landed in some teenager.

 

“Who are you?” Stiles asked

  
“I’m Derek. And this is my birthday party”

  
“Happy birthday Derek. I’m Stiles” Stiles extended his hand waiting for Derek to shake it, like his father did hundreds of times.

  
Derek, however, didn’t do it. “I know who you are” Stiles eyes opened wider, as Derek chuckled. “You are one of the deputies son"

  
“Can I stay? I like birthday’s cakes. My mom used to cook one for me” Stiles’ voice was a whisper towards the end.

  
“Does your dad know you are here?”

  
“Stiles! Where are you?!” John interrupted, and sighed with relief when he saw him “I’m sorry, he ran away. He does lately.

  
“He can stay if you let him. It’s my birthday.” Stiles was almost happy. John hated say no.

  
“I’m sorry son, but I have work. We can’t.”

  
“Okay. Come here, he can take a piece of cake”

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2016**

 

_You! Why don’t you talk to me in the kitchen?_

  
Stiles waited for an answer, he wanted to know why Derek didn’t say something. It was him. He saw him and he barely remembered. The new note appeared.

 

_And say what? That I was some kind of friend of you from the future?_

 

That response angered him. He wrote back quickly

 

_Some kind of friend?_

 

But the new response made him smile. _Yeah, you are like my River Song._

 

_I’m still mad at you_

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2007**

 

He was feeling the worst. “Kind of friend? Really Derek?”

  
Laura knocked the door. “Can I come in or your depressed ass won’t let me?”

  
“Shut up Laura” He didn’t deny it.

  
“You want to go out of here? Uncle Peter, mom and dad are taking Cora to the movies. Boring movies”

  
“Only if you pay for it” But Derek was already looking for a jacket.

 

______

Things went very very wrong. They were at the coffee shop when Laura’s phone got the call. The Sheriff was looking for any Hale in town. Deputy Stilinski arrived to the coffee shop and walk where they were. Derek knew.

  
“It’s been an accident”

  
Laura made a sound like a choke “No” and instinctively hug Stiles’ dad. A car was waiting for them and twenty minutes later they walked into the station. Kate was handcuffed and one deputy was taking her to the cells area.

  
Deputy Stilinski arrested her early for cut the brakes on his their dad car. Derek left Laura alone for a couple of minutes. They needed a statement.

  
__________

  
After the funeral, Derek sent Stiles a note

 

_You knew, don’t you?_

 

_What happen?_

 

_My family._

 

_I’m so sorry. I really tried to stop it. I remember Laura and I give her a soda._

 

_She told me later. She recognized you. Now I’m mad at you. You should have said something_

 

_I do! I told you stay away from that woman._

 

_It wasn’t enough. She did it because I broke up whit her._

 

_I’m sorry. Have to tell you again? I’m sorry._

 

_Our first fight? Great._ Stiles couldn't help it and began to laugh when he read it.

 

Derek was afraid but finally dared to ask. He had Laura’s voice in his head saying “About time”

 

_Do you want to meet me?_

 

What. The shock hit Stiles hard. _Seriously?_

 

_Yeah. Tomorrow. Or well, tomorrow for you. Pick up a place_

 

No. Way. He was willing to wait nine years for a date? Wait again. It was a date? Stiles didn’t know what to ask first.

 

_Like a date? And you will wait for me ten years?_

 

_Nine, but yeah. To both._

 

_This is weird. I’m 19 and you are what? 26? 27 now? I’m used to the 18 Derek_

 

_I’m still me. Just older._

  
__________

  
**Beacon Hills – 2016**

 

But all good thinks have an end. Stiles went to the nice place he chose and waited there three longs hours. Well, fuck. Derek never showed. Stiles was angry and upset, with Derek and with himself. It felt like a heartbroken. He knew it wasn’t fair stop talking to Derek. His Derek, the past Derek, he didn’t do anything yet. It was his future self. Stiles let a note expressing his anger.

 

_I’m so sorry. If I didn’t show up, something had to happen to me._

 

Stiles didn’t answered but he was standing next to the mailbox. Just in case. Another note popped up.

 

_I will pay you, I swear_

 

After a few days of thinking, he decided that maybe was better let Derek go.  
_____________

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2017**

 

The whole weekend passed and another week and another. Christmas came and went. A new year arrived. Trucks were invading Beacon Hills. A construction company had the rights for build a three floors offices building. It turns out it was a family property. Stiles begged his father for a ride. He wanted to see the works before went back to college next monday.

 

Chaos dominated the place. A girl with a helmet greeted them.

  
“Welcome Sheriff, I’m the boss around here. Can I help you with something?”

  
“Nice to see you again, Laura. Last time I saw you, was a terrible night” John put his hand for a shake but Laura hugged him, remember who he was. “At least you survived and now you are back?”

  
“Yeah, me and my husband run the company. Come here to my office”

  
Stiles follow them with open eyes. One of the office’s walls had a beautiful paint. He recognized immediately. It was the wood house. At the bottom right had the signature.

 

_For my future kind of friend. DH_

 

“OMG you are Laura Hale? !!”

  
Laura’s face changed in a second. “Oh God, Stiles. I didn’t think it was you. Derek’s Stiles. I couldn’t say anything that time at the station”

  
“This is Derek’s? Where is he? Is he here too?  I need to talk to him again” Stiles needed an answer. Right now.

  
“I’m so sorry, Stiles. He’s dead.”

  
“I can’t follow you guys” the Sheriff sighed and went out to watch the construction works.

  
“Please Laura, tell me what happened with Derek”

  
“He told me that you two had a fight and then you didn’t talk again. After the incident with Kate, I had to go back to New York. He came with me, nothing was left for him in Beacon Hills and he could come back easily. We moved out and he left a box in the attic. Derek said it was something you needed. He become my architect when my fiancé at that time and me started the business”

  
Laura made a pause and Stiles didn’t know he was holding a breath until she talked again.

  
“Like one year and half ago we were talking about my plans for Valentine’s Days. He asked for the exactly date and say he needed to do something and go back. He went to the house a couple of times. I think for the mailbox? To see you, but I don’t know what the hell happened, in one of those times the house was in fired”

  
“Oh my God it was him! All this time and it was him. He never showed up because he was dead! We had a fight. I stop talking to him. Derek told me he will do something someday. This is my fault”

 

Stiles ran and Laura screamed his name but he didn’t stop.

________

 

He was in the floor, the wood house abandoned. He was waiting for a miracle.

 

“Please, go to the mailbox, please go to the mailbox”

 

The mailbox remained the same. And nothing happened.

 

**New York City – 2015**

 

Laura, David, Laura’s fiancé, and Derek were having dinner in Laura and Derek’s apartment when David asked him.

  
“What do you’ll do next weekend, Derek?”

  
“Why would I do something next weekend?”

  
“Because I told you get the hell out of here?” Laura said kicking his leg under the table.

  
Nothing rings a bell to Derek.

  
“It’s Valentine’s Day dumbass!” Laura hit him in the back of his head and David smiled at the two of them

  
“Damnit Laura! Okay, I’ll sleep at work. Nobody go to the office the weekends”

  
They were eating desert and trying to choice one movie from Netflix when Derek remember something. “Sorry, I have to go”

  
He drove faster than he should. If the office was dead the weekends, the night weeks were full of employees with late work. Derek said good night more times than he wanted until reached his office.

  
In the safe, he had some papers, contracts and his favorite letters. From Stiles. Years passed but he still thinking of Stiles. Between the others notes, he found the important one. Valentine’s Day. Beacon Hills.

  
He got the first fly to California and texted Laura in his way home to pick up some clothes.

 

  
**Beacon Hills – 2015**

  
Derek knows that Stiles and his father were at the house. He could see the lights and his heard went faster. He was so close. He didn't bring a lantern or something, so he was using a lighter.

  
“What do I do?” he was talking to himself, trying to decide. If he goes, what can possible say to Stiles? He didn’t meet yet. But Derek had that note in his pocket. He read again. And again.

 

_I know why you didn't show up that night It was you at the house, when it burned. Please, don't go. Just wait. Please, Derek. Don't look for me, don't try to find me._  
_I love you and it's taken me all this time to say it, but I love you and if you still care for me wait for me. I’m sorry for being an idiot. I know you will want to see me despite the little asshole I was. Just wait. Wait._

  
_Wait two years. I'm here at the woods house_

 

_The lighter was too hot and Derek let it go. “Fuck!” A small portion of grass began to burn_

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2017**

  
Stiles was crying. Since when he was crying? Nothing happened and he was in the house front for almost twenty-five minutes.

  
Something in the back of his thoughts made him open the mailbox. The note wasn't there. It been disappeared.

 

 

**Beacon Hills – 2015**

  
Derek heard noises and he recognized John’s voice. The little fire was expanded.

  
“Who’s there?!” the Sheriff shouted.

  
He didn’t know what to do. He was starting the fire at Stiles’ house. He could go inside and hug him. But he made his choice. He’ll wait.

 

 

__**Beacon Hills – 2017**__

__  
__ When all the hopes Stiles had been dead, a new note appeared. Writing in the back of his own note.

 

___I waited_ _ _

 

A car engine surprised him. A man he never saw before was walking to him. And smiled. Stiles recognized those eyes everywhere.

 

__“You waited”_ _

 

Derek hugged him. Stiles was crying and laughing at the same time. And then, finally, after ten years, they kissed.

 

 

The End.


End file.
